


redialing

by planetundersiege



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Good Omens: Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oneshot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Wordcount: Over 1.000, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Yes angel? Forgot something?”“Yes my dear, I think I misunderstood your previous suggestion and I just wanted to make sure.”“Go on?”Made as a continuation of Good Omens: Lockdown
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	redialing

“I’m setting the alarm clock for July, good night angel.”

There was something about the way Crowley phrased the last sentence, before Aziraphale heard the dreadful, yet familiar sound of a dead phone line, showing that Crowley indeed had ended the call. It made something in Aziraphale’s stomach turn and twist, he felt terrible and empty, longing to have that demon close to him. His offer was so tempting, and it felt so right in his heart, but his mind kept saying no, and that they shouldn’t break the rules even if they weren’t affected. Because, Crowley could be seen as a bad influence on his way to the shop, causing people to not care about the lockdown and go out, making people die in the process.

And he knew neither wanted any more lives in their hands, for the humans to suffer more. So, he had to do with being alone with his mountain of baked goods until all of this blew over and life returned back to normal. But, the thought of not even heading Crowley’s voice until July was almost unbearable. Just thinking about him napping through all of this, while he was alone, without even Crowley to talk to. Because, hearing is voice was what made him get through the days now after Armageddon. They were on their own side and didn’t have to hide anymore or keep their distance.

So the fact that a pandemic decided to show up just a few months after they were finally allowed to be together felt a little like She was trying to mess with them, just because She could.

The angel took a few deep breaths, still clutching the phone tightly in his hand while listening to the beeps, not knowing what to do. Crowley’s offer felt more and more like a dream, but there were rules. And even if he wasn’t associated with Heaven anymore, he was still an angel, and breaking rules was very unangel-like. But, Crowley was a demon and had offered to come over, but like a fool he had still declined.

July felt like ages away, how would he cope without Crowley until  _ July? _

They may be immortal, having already lived on the Earth for six thousand years, and two months should be nothing for them, but right now, two months was an eternity to Aziraphale. Oh, if only Crowley would stay at his place for more than a…

He immediately slammed the phone back into its socket while muttering how stupid he was to himself. The solution was  _ so  _ simple, and had probably been what Crowley actually meant from the start, while he had been to stupid to pick up on it. Oh dear, Crowley probably felt even more rejected than Aziraphale initially thought.

The angel immediately got to work, spinning the rotary phone over and over, ready to dial him before he fell asleep. And when he put in the last number and heard the phone ring, he felt his entire body tremble as he waited for an answer, which he thankfully got.

“Yes angel? Forgot something?”

“Yes my dear, I think I misunderstood your previous suggestion and I just wanted to make sure.”

“Go on?”

“When you said you wanted to come over, did you mean did just a short visit? Or did you mean, come over and then stay with me for the rest of the lockdown?” he asked, and Aziraphale heard his own voice almost crack in nervousness. “Because at first I interpreted it as just a short visit, which is why I said no, rule breaking at all. But if you came over and then decided to stay until lockdown is over, it wouldn’t be rule breaking, would it?”

He heard how Crowley laughed on the other end.

“You finally get it, don’t you? Of course I meant staying over for the entire thing, why else would I mention how utterly bored I am over and over? Or that I’d gladly watch you eat cake all day long?”

“You, really want to stay over?”

“Angel, I just said yes. And with the way you act, I think it’s the best. We get each other’s company for Satan knows how long and can do whatever we want,  _ completely alone. _ I can also scare away your burglars instead of you feeding them cake.”

“Completely alone?”

“Of course angel, who else are you gonna invite after declining me? Gabriel and Belzebub? Michael and Hastur?”

“What? Of course I’m not going to invite them, only you, Crowley.”

“So, I guess that’s a yes to me coming over, huh?”

“Oh, most definitely. But make sure to pack everything before leaving so you won’t need to make any unnecessary trips back to your flat, all right?”

“Sure thing angel, even though I could easily get what I wanted with a demonic miracle or two. You know, we aren’t exactly humans. Just make sure my Bentley gets a good parking spot outside your shop.”

“Of course my dear! Oh, just imagine all the things we can do to pass the time. We can play cards, read a few books, spend hours on end talking without any care in the world. We can bake!”

“And then I’d watch you eat the baked goods?”

“Well, only if you wanted too, of course.”

“You know I want, there’s something special about watching you eat and enjoy yourself, angel. Trying to bake sounds fun too, and so those the talking bit.” Aziraphale heard Crowley say, before the demon took a short pause. “And I’d this isn’t too bold for your angelic way of life, I’d like to propose something else.”

“Go on?”

“Ngk, remember when we took the bus back to London from Tadfield?”

“Yes I do, it was originally heading for Oxford.”

“Well, remember something specific we did on that bus? That we had never done before? Like… holding hands? I’d, like to do that again if that isn’t too much for you.”

“You, want to hold my hand?”

“Yes… and also hug you, and kiss you. But that’s way too early for you, isn’t it.”

Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat up, and found himself withholding his breath.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I would absolutely be okay with that when you’re over. So, how long will it take until you arrive?”


End file.
